


Imagination Dates Are Fun!

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Twincest, it's a Remus creation so you can guess how it is, remromceit, slight body horror I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Imagination date!!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Imagination Dates Are Fun!

Discussions on what to do for date nights were always a headache for Janus, the twins always insist going into the imagination for adventure dates and honestly he doesn't care for that shit at all.

Sure the imagination is a wondrous place and it flourished even more when Remus and Roman started ruling together instead of having it two separate kingdoms, but it's dangerous okay? Sure sure, he's going to be with the two that have control over the place but you can't predict what will happen, _especially_ with Remus' creations wandering about.

He's just wary okay.

"I'm just sayin maaaaybe if you loosen your butthole a little and have some fun you won't have ta worry about nonsense such as 'uncontrollable monsters' or whatever" Remus says, like that makes any sense.

Janus sighs as Roman scrunches up his face.

"As Remus so eloquently put, you need not worry about the creatures in the imagination because we will be there to fight off any foe that comes our way so that we can have fun" Roman reiterates Remus' statement.

"Yeah, _that's what I said_ " Remus states.

"It really isn't, but I love you so I got what you were trying to say" Roman responds.

Remus blows a raspberry Roman's way.

"If" he starts, getting the brothers attention " _if_ I agree to this, do you promise no one will get hurt?"

"Yes" Roman instantly replies.

"Ehhhh _well_ " Remus shakes his hand in a so so motion, Roman shoots him a look and his tone changes "I can promise to protect, if that makes you feel better."

Roman facepalms.

"It's the best I'm going to get with you isn't it?"

"Yup."

Janus glances back and forth from both of their eager puppy dog eyes and sighs again; he's become weak to their bullshittery.

"Fine, we'll go to the imagination for this date" he says and both of his boyfriends light up; Remus jumps forward and grabs his face to smack a kiss against his scaled cheek as Roman leans towards him to land a sweet peck to his other cheek.

And you know what, if he melts just a bit at the sweet kisses, no one needs to know.

"Okay let's go let's go!" Remus bounces grabbing both of Janus' hands, walking backwards pulling him towards the large ornate mirror in Roman's room that leads to the imagination.

Janus chuckles at Remus' excitement and as he's being pulled he lets one of his extra arms out to grab one of Roman's hands so he can be pulled along as well.

When Remus' foot passes through the mirror it causes shimmering ripples to dance across its surface; his smile widens as he passes his whole body through and Janus follows.

As he passes through to the imagination, the feeling of the shimmering ripples makes him shiver and when he fully crosses the threshold he can hear noises of distant creatures in the forest and he can smell the damp dirt and the trees around them.

He looks back to where he's still holding on to Roman and he notices that the mirror is embedded in a large tree trunk, the tree looks like it grew around the mirror.

"This is not the same entrance that we went through the other times" he comments.

"No, it's not" Roman says and points to a little dial that has different etchings around it "this dial allows us to move around the imagination if we need quick transportation, only Remus and I can move it and allow things to pass, so there's no worries about random creatures opening portals and going through to wherever they please."

Huh, that's quite impressive.

"Very smart of you my darlings" he praises them and they both beam, a soft smile makes it's way on his face as he sees how happy that simple compliment made them; he really can't get enough of that so he lifts the hands that's still holding the twins to plant a kiss to both of their knuckles.

"And I'm supposed to be the romanic" Roman says "if I'm not carful I'm afraid you may steal my job."

Janus winks at him "I just might."

"You wouldn't dare" Roman says mock offended.

"Trust me hon, I've already got too much on my plate as is, I don't need to handle Thomas' romance as well."

"Mmm, yeeeea Tommy boy has got too many issues in Jan's department, I think switching up functions would _literally melt his mind_ in to _goo_ " Remus muses.

"As pleasant as the direction this conversation is going, shouldn't we be on our way?" He asks.

"Of course! You may want to dress down into something more comfortable though" Roman suggests.

Remus wiggles his eyebrows "ooooh Roman I didn't know you wanted to start with-"

Roman puts his hand up in a 'stop' gesture cutting Remus' sentence off "that is not what I was insinuating in the slightest and you very well know it."

Remus chuckles "yea but it was the first thought in my mind."

"I am not surprised by that in the slightest."

"I don't know what you have planned, what do you suggest I wear?" He directs at Roman.

"Preferably nothing" Remus chimes in before Roman can snap his fingers to change their clothes.

"Oh don't worry about _that_ dear" Janus purrs as he places his index finger under Remus' chin to gently pull him towards himself "all in due time" and instead of giving Remus the kiss he's expecting he slides his finger up Remus' cheek and boops his nose.

He pouts -much to the other twos amusement- when he doesn't get the expected kiss.

Roman chuckles "don't pout, there will be plenty of time for kisses, for now we should get out of the woods." He snaps his fingers and all of their clothes are switched out to something that's more for comfort and leisure but still stylish, it _is_ Roman after all.

"So what's the plan boys?"

Roman takes his left hand as Remus takes his right.

"Just something chill and calm for today" Roman says.

"Yeah were not gonna throw ya into one of our adventure dates" Remus smirks then adds "yet" and winks.

"How merciful you are my dear" Janus says lifting Remus' hand to kiss the back of it before they start their walk through the forest.

It doesn't take long to see the edge of the trees so Janus assumes that they're almost at their destination, but as they walk closer a growl sounds out around them.

Roman and Remus share a confused look.

"I'm sure that's fine" Roman says flippantly, but there's a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"Roman sweets, I know you don't think that" Janus calls him out.

Roman grimace smiles "okay fine, I think we may... possibly need to fight whatever this thing is so we can continue our date."

"You know" Janus drawls "I'm not surprised in the slightest" he waves his hand "go on then."

The twins both plant a kiss on his cheeks as they summon their respective weapons.

The growl sounds again, but this time it's from a specific direction that the two immediately pinpoints; their heads turning towards it in sync, both smile widely as they sneak their way over to the trees closest to where the noise came from.

Janus walks in the other direction to be out of the fighting range and leans on a tree to closely watch his boyfriends, if need be he'll be able to probably get them out of a sticky situation.

Some sort of horse sized tentacled faced hog with what looks like scaled dripping skin jumps out of the trees and gives a confused roar when it doesn't see anyone but Janus in the forest; it seems like it doesn't have a sense of smell (everything is probably masked from it's own rancid smell) or peripheral vision because it doesn't turn around to where the twins are clearly standing ready to fight.

Remus is the first to charge at it, and he didn't notice it at first but when the creature rears up on its hind legs he sees that it has weird almost human-esque hands but they have seven, sharp stubs instead of fingers.

Before the creature can slash at Remus with its claw hands his morning star lands directly on its head disorientating the creature, but not for long, the tentacles that make up its mouth wrap around the weapon tightly yanking Remus sideways making him let go of his beloved morning star.

"Hey!" he points at it accusingly "that's mine you absolute fuck face!" and then he once again charges at it, grabbing the handle of his weapon and bracing his feet on the creatures slick side to try and yank it out of the creatures grasp.

Roman rolls his eyes at his brothers antics as he keeps his sword grasped at the ready.

You see, the twins have this sort of battle structure where if one of them charges first the other will stay out of their way as long as they're not in too much danger or until they ask for help.

Janus thinks it's dumb.

They should do it at the same time, but both are stubborn and they insist that this way is just 'how they've always done it'.

That doesn't change the fact that it's dumb.

Remus yelps as his feet slips from the things squishy torso making him face plant into the disgusting scales adoring it making an unpleasant 'splat' noise.

Janus lifts his lip in distaste "gross" he states, then yells out to Remus "you're not kissing me after _that_!"

Roman snickers at the commentary.

Remus pouts, still trying to get his weapon out of its maw as a tentacle wraps itself around Remus' wrist to yank him up off the ground to swing Remus around.

Okay this has gone on for far too long he decides summoning his long cane.

His cane that no one knows has a secret.

He rushes to the creatures blind spot, switching a button on his cane to make a blade spring from the bottom of it.

Roman is looking at him in shock "what are you doing" he hisses out at Janus, and isn't that ironic.

"Oh nothing really" he says as he jabs the creatures neck with his blade making it shriek out in pain and dropping Remus and his morning star harshly to the ground, he sits there dazed for a second, dazed but unharmed.

The creature looks around to Janus then twirls around to look back at Remus who is now on his feet, a manic grin on his face and then turns to Roman who it just noticed was there, and it decides that it's out numbered and swiftly bolts into the darkness of the forest leaving splashes of a gooy greenish blue from its wound.

He switches the blade back into his cane as it disappears from veiw.

"Holy shit Jan Jan!" Remus crows, jumping in place from exhilaration.

Roman rushes to their sides and grabs Remus' wrist to see where he was being held to see if he was hurt; he sighs out in relief when the only marks there are little suction cup shapes.

He turns to Janus with a perplexed but awed expression "since when did you have a blade in your cane?"

He leans on said cane (that he collapsed to make actual cane size) and checks his nails "I have no idea what you're talking about" he smirks.

Remus laughs then chokes when some of that rancid creature slime slides in his mouth unexpectedly.

Roman and Janus' faces twist into disgust as the duke spits it out.

"Well that wasn't _un_ pleasant" he says with a smile.

"Oh, wasn't it?" Roman rhetorically asks with a sarcastic smile.

"Before we continue, Remus, dear, baby doll, clean yourself off" Janus says with no room for argument.

"Fin _e_ " he says snapping his fingers and the slickness from his body disappears and his clothes change.

"I'm not gonna lie" Janus starts- "oh?" Roman interjects with a smirk but Janus continues with what he was saying with only a side glance at Roman- "that was... kind of fun."

"Really?" The twins gush in unison.

"No, I lied" he responds deadpan.

Remus scrunches his lips and narrows his eyes "but you just said-"

Janus starts laughing "oh, oh I'm sorry darling but that was _too_ good to pass up, yes it was fun."

"Good" Roman says happily "then we can do stuff in the imagination more often then?"

"Let's get past this date first hm?"

"Of course!" Roman beams and grabs Janus' hand and Remus grabs his other, like how they started.

The end of the forest really wasn't all that far off from where they were and when they break through Janus gasps.

The trail that they were on leads to a hillside overlooking a meadow of sunflowers and on the hill sits a large blanket with a picnic basket in the middle of it.

The twins are looking at him in anticipation.

"So! What do ya think?" Remus asks.

He shrugs "it's alright" he says noncommittal.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Roman whines.

His blank face softens into a loving smile as he looks at his boyfriends, he places a hand under both of their chins "it's wonderfully amazing my loves" he says and pulls them both towards him to make a triple kiss.

And with that they enjoy their actual date, they banter and laugh and throw food at each other before settling into a cuddle pile to watch the sunset over the sunflowers.

All in all, a perfect date.


End file.
